Pacts
by OnlyMondler
Summary: Slightly AU. Based of one of the cutest Pre-Mondler moments: "When we're 40 and neither of us are married, why don't you say, you and I get together and have one?"


_"When we're 40 and neither of us are married, why don't you say, you and I get together and have one?" _

It has been fourteen years. Fourteen! And I never thought that in those fourteen years I would get together with Chandler Bing, and start a family with him. Ever since 1998 I have been one of the happiest people in the world.

But since today marks the eleventh anniversary since London, I think Chandler has plans. He has already arranged for my parents to watch Erica and Jack, and I overheard him make reservations to a very expensive restaurant. He only does this kind of stuff when we have anniversaries or other exiting news. So this must be good.

He told me to wear something fancy, go figure. So I pick out a dress that Rachel bought me after I got engaged. It is a knee length dress with a blue skirt that has a beautiful flare to it. The top of the dress is almost like a white t shirt, but it is silk. Also there is blue bow wrapped around the waist line. I don't know if it's fancy enough but it will just have to do.

I pat the dress down in the mirror before I hear Chandler yell from downstairs.

"Babe we have to go!"

"Hold on!" I yell back.

After I put my shoes on I hurry down the stairs. I am greeted by Chandler. I love this man to death, and I don't know what I would do without him. He gives me his classic Chandler smile and outstretches his hand for mine just as I am coming down the stairs. I gladly accept his gesture and allow him to 'help' me down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." He says, but he keeps his eyes on my face.

"I could say the same about you." I tell him.

"No you couldn't." He jokes. I give him a look that he takes as a warning. "Anyway, we should go otherwise we will miss our reservation." He says.

"Ok." I say.

When we moved to Westchester we realized that there were many great restaurants nearby. Most of them are small businesses but they have amazing food. There is this one place called Emilio's which has the friendliest staff ever. They know everybody's name and they have the best Italian food. Chandler says I might have finally met my match when it comes to cooking, but honestly I agree.

I am very happy when Chandler pulls into the parking lot of Emilio's. I am even happier when we get the best waitress of all time. Her name is Olivia and we are actually good friends with her.

After we sit at our table Olivia walks over to greet us.

"Well hello Mr and Mrs. Bing!" She exclaims and hands us our menus.

"Well hello Olivia." Chandler says back.

"I take it you want the usual white wine?" Olivia asks curiously.

"Yes." Monica replies, Olivia nods and walks away from our table. "Honey I am going to go to the bathroom." I tell Chandler. He nods and I rise from my seat.

* * *

**Chandler's POV **

I wait until Monica is out of view before I call Olivia back to our table. My plan is working no Richard and no misunderstandings this time. My plan to ask Monica to marry me, again, is working. Thankfully Olivia knows about my plan, I called her before we got here. Once she reaches our table I gesture for her to come closer so I can whisper something to her.

"Here's the ring." I tell her and take the box out of my pocket to hand it to her. "So when we order desert, I want you to serve her the ring. You know if that makes sense." I say.

"Perfect," Olivia says and starts to walk away but returns quickly. "Can I ask? Why are you doing this?"

"Long story, fourteen years ago I made a pact with Mon, that if we were both forty and single then we would get together and start a family." I explain quickly, knowing that Monica could return at any moment.

"Got it." Olivia says and gives me two thumbs up before she walks away. I look up and see Monica walking back to the table. Why must she be so beautiful? For some reason she loves me, and I still don't know why.

"Hey." She whispers as she sits back down. After she gets settled Olivia comes over to the table with the wine. I take notice that Olivia shoots me a look. I can't tell if it's all good, or why the hell are you making me do this.

"You two ready to order?" Olivia asks after she pours the wine.

"Yes," Monica starts. "I will have the Ravioli di Portobello." Monica says. I see Olivia jot that down quickly before turning to me.

"I will have the Chicken Parmigiana." I tell her and hand her my menu.

"Ok I'll be back." She smiles and walks away.

"Chandler I know that it has been eleven years since London, but we never do this. What's the occasion?" Monica asks me, taking a sip of her wine.

"You'll see in time." I tell her with a smirk. I am pretty sure she forgot about the, but that ain't stopping me.

"You are a confusing man Mr. Bing." She tells me.

"So are you Ms. Geller." I shoot back.

"Would you please call me Mrs. Bing?" She asks.

"Last I heard Bing was weird." I say, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Well I thought about it, and after the twins were born I changed it. You know it was on both of their birth certificates and I felt left out." She explains with a shrug.

"So for the past six years you have legally been Monica Bing and I never knew?" I ask her.

"Legally yes it has been six years. But in retrospect it has been eight years." She smiles and takes another sip of her wine.

"And guess what, I have loved you for every single moment." I take her hand in mine from across the table.

"I love you too." She tells me, and softly caresses my fingers. "You know I still remember the night we got engaged." She confesses.

_Flashback_

_I enter the apartment to find Monica standing in the middle of it, candle light setting the perfect scene. _

_"You wanted it to be a surprise." She says after I have made eye contact with her. I turn to Joey, signaling that we need some time. He smiles at me widely, before he leaves. I slowly walk over to Monica, a smile fixed firmly on both of our faces. _

_"Oh my god." I whisper, before she falls to her knees. _

_"Chandler," She starts. "In all my life I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend." She pauses, a slight sob escaping her mouth. "I love you, and I wasn't going to walk away knowing that it was just a misunderstanding. Chandler, will you please marry me?" She asks. _

_I kneel down so I can be at the same level as her. "Yes." I whisper and I take the ring box out of my pocket and open it to reveal the sparkling engagement ring. _

_"It's beautiful." She sobs. My smile grows even bigger than before. I carefully take the ring out of its box and place it on her finger. _

_End of Flashback _

"Just one question how did you light all of those candles?" I ask.

"I had Joey, Rachel and Phoebe." She shrugs.

"I bet they annoyed the crap out of you." I comment.

"No not really." She replies, I give her a weird look. "I was crying the whole time. I was about to leave, but then Joey stopped me. I could stop thinking about how I almost hurt you, or how I almost ruined the best thing that ever happened to me." She looks into entwined fingers and a single tear rolls down her face.

"Hey, look at me." I tell her. I look into her sparkling blue crestfallen eyes. "I would have hunted you down anyway." A smile forms on her face and I continue. "I wasn't just going to let you go like I did Janice or Kathy. You mean so much more to me than them." I assure her.

I see Olivia out of the corner of my eye, she has two plates and it walking towards out table. "Alright." She says as she approaches our table. "Ravioli di Portobello for the lady." She says as she sets a plate down. "And Chicken Parmigiana for the man. Do you guys need anything else?" Olivia asks.

"Nope that all for right now." I tell her with a smile.

As we eat, we talk about, well, nothing. We are usually quiet when we eat. I can't help but marvel how beautiful she is, though. Sure she is always beautiful, but she defiantly is stunning right now. I still don't understand how I ended up with this amazing woman.

As we finish up we order desert. Oh great. As we order, though, Olivia shoots me yet another look. I nod slightly and she smiles at me before she walks to the kitchen. I feel my hands getting sweaty, and I am getting nervous. Just like the first time.

"Alright here is the Tiramisu." Olivia says placing a plate down on the table before she reaches into her pocket. She pulls out the ring box and hands it to Monica. "And a special order for the lady. You two enjoy." Olivia says and walks away.

Monica has a look of confusion on her face. She looks at me confused, and I can't help but smile at how cute she looks when she is confused. "Open it." I whisper. She does. When she sees the ring she gasps and brings her free hand to her mouth. I slide out of my chair and kneel down in front of her.

"Monica, remember when I said, if neither us were married by the time we were forty, then we would get married and have children?" I ask her. She nods as tears fall down her cheeks. "Well we are both forty and I know we are married and we have two kids, but I love you and it would mean the world to me if you married me, again." I carefully take the ring box out of her hand and take the ring out of it. I place it on her finger along with her old engagement ring and wedding band. "Monica will you please marry me?" I ask.

"Yes." She sobs. "It will always be yes." She says. She bends down and captures my lips with hers.

* * *

_AN: So first off I don't own anything. Second off thank you to mimsy24 for the idea. Third off thank you all for the continuous support, I appreciate it very much. Fourth off if you have any ideas feel free to put them in a review, or PM me. Thanks again :) _


End file.
